Unspoken Pain
by Pandamore
Summary: [Co-author-Madi-and-Vale.] Samuel Hale hasn't spoken in a long time. When he moves back to his hometown things begin to grow worse for him. His missing cousin is dead, his enemies are back in town, and to make matters even worst Sams mate is a very annoying boy who doesn't understand privacy, but can Stiles Stilenski be the one to get Sam to talk again?
1. Chapter 1

The car ride to Beacon Hills, California is a silent ride, but normally anything is silent between the Hale cousins. It's been six years since the Hale fire, which killed all of Samuel's and Derek's family. Samuel hasn't spoken since that night when the police found him burnt and sitting beside his burning father's side. The doctors say its post-traumatic stress disorder and Sam could easily talk the next day, but it's been six years. Derek has long since let the matter go. He knows if Sam needed to talk then he probably would, but for now, it isn't doing any harm. Sam and Derek have been looked after by Derek's older sister, Laura, but she went missing a few weeks ago, which is why Derek and Sam are returning to their hometown to find her. They don't know why she came back, but they know that her not answering their calls is a bad sign.

They are almost to the small town of Beacon Hills now. The only noise in Derek's black Camaro is the rock music that Sam put on at the beginning of the trip. He has his iPod plugged in and the music was coming from that. He has his eyes closed, his head resting against the window, as he listened to his favorite song, 'In the End' by Lincoln Park.

"We'll be in town soon." Derek says, but Sam shook his head and pointed to the speaks, causing Derek to sigh. "Right, don't interrupt Lincoln Park." Derek falls silent as he keeps his eyes on the road, staring out at the dark night. It's a full two minutes before the song is over and once it is over, Sam motions for Derek to continue. "Like I was saying, we'll be in Beacon in probably another hour." Sam nods. "I don't know if we'll find Laura right away, but we're going to stay until we do, which means you have to go to school." Sam raises an eyebrow. "I can't homeschool you, Sam, you have to get an education even if I rather not deal with that problem." Sam points to his throat. "I'll call the school and talk to them tomorrow morning and work it out with them." Sam nods. "But..." Derek stops himself at Sam's warning look. "I..." He sighs and looks forward again. "It's been six years, Sammy. I know... I know what happened was awful, trust me I do, but you can't go to silence and lock yourself up. It only hurts you more to lock away your pain." Sam motions to Derek. "That's different, Sam, I at least talk." Sam uses sign language causing Derek to growl. "Sam, you know I don't know that shit. And I don't care if Laura taught you it. She is just encouraging your silence. You are sixteen years old, Sam, you're going to have to talk eventually." Sam shakes his head, causing Derek to growl. "Yeah and what if you find your mate?" Sam rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "You never know, Sam, it could happen." Sam again shakes his head, causing Derek to take even breathes to calm himself down. "Please, Sam, can you just try for me." Sam ignores him and looks out his window.

Derek shakes his head and slouches in his seat. Derek really hates Sam not talking because Derek missed talking to him. He used to be like a big brother to Sam and used to do everything with him, but now Sam doesn't talk and he barely gives much attention to people. He shut himself off from the world and from Derek, which is causing Derek's heart to break. It feels like he's losing Sam every day. It's worse than losing a family member in the fire because at least they were gone all once and he could say goodbye and move on. With Sam, he is losing him day after day and he can't do anything about it.

Sam blows on the window and begins to draw their pack symbol into and smiles as he looks at it. The rest of the ride is filled with just Lincoln Park, Seether, and the other bands Sam has on his iPod. When they pull up to the old Hale house Sam freezes. "I know it's hard to see this place again, but it's too cover our scent and no hunter is going to assume we'd live in the house where our family died." Sam frowns and looks at Derek. "It's what needs to be done, Sammy, come on." He gets out and Sam sighs before hopping out after him.

Sam looks out at the woods and sees lights flashing all through it. He can also hear dog barkings and men giving commands. Sam turns and looks at Derek, who frowns as he hears it too. "The police." Sam raises an eyebrow. "I don't know why they're here." Sam gives Derek a worried look. "We can't assume it's Sam, not yet. Come on, let's get our things inside and get some rest. I'll check the woods tomorrow and call the school. You'll be going to school tomorrow." Sam frowns and looks out at the woods again. "Sam, come on, get your stuff."

Sam grabs his suitcase and backpack from the back seat and heads up the driveway to the house. Derek has already headed inside. Sam walks up the steps and enters the house. He takes a deep breath as he looks at the charred remains. He looks at the place that had once been his home before he makes his way up the stairs. Upstairs is just as bad, but Sam finds his parents' room was liveable. Sam swallows and drops his suitcase on the soot-covered bed and his backpack on the desk. He walks towards the dresser and picks up the photos that were there. One photo was of his mom and dad when they were kids. It was their homecoming photo. The one next to it was their prom photo. The one after that was their wedding photo, then the photo of them in the hospital with newborn Sam. The next ones were many photos of Sam as a kid. Sam swallows back his emotions as he took the last picture, a family photo of his dad, mom, and him. It was taken just before the fire.

It was taken just before the fire

"Sam, did you..." Derek trails off as he sees the photo that Sam was holding. "Sam, how about we find you a different room." Sam shakes his head and holds the photo close to him before heading to the bed. He climbs into the bed and lays down, holding the photo in his arms. He falls asleep with the photo in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam didn't want to do this. He didn't want to walk into the school with eyes all over him. He just wanted to be a kid again, laying on his parents' bed between them and listening to his mother read him a bedtime story. He just wants to have everything like it used to be. Sam closes his eyes, trying to dull out the pain before heading to the intimidating building.

In front of Sam, he can see a bunch of kids talking and laughing, while some are just trying to fit in with kids that obviously want nothing to do with them. Sam sees two boys and a girl talking. One of the guys seems to be really into the conversation. He was moving all around in spastic movement and flaring his arms all around. It reminded Sam of a squirrel. The thought makes him smile. He keeps his head down as he walks past them.

"No, man, I wish. I'm gonna have nightmares for like a week." The other guy says, but the first guy and the girl have their eyes on Sam. Sam keeps his head down as he hurries up the steps, feeling uncomfortable by their eyes.

Once inside Sam feels as if he can somewhat breathe, but he still feels very uncomfortable here. He wants to be home, but he knows he can't. Sam closes his eyes, the pain in his heart aching once more. He doesn't want this life. He wants his old life. Sam lets out a shaky breath trying to regain some sort of stability.

He opens his eyes to see a redhead walking through the door. She glances him over making him want to just disappear. He has seen those looks before. Mostly from girls. They look at him those eyes of a predator and he's their next meal. He can see the desire in the girls that surround the redhead. He can see the other girls staring at him like a hot piece of stake that a dog would look at.

"Hey, are you new?" One of the girls asks, but Sam didn't want to answer. He wants to go. He wants to run. If there is anything that Sam doesn't like its girls that like him. Girls, in general, isn't something he likes. He has always been gay and having girls look at him like the way they do make him want to puke not because it's gross, but because it makes him so uncomfortable. "Aw, are you shy?" Sam wants to die in this moment. He wants to die so he doesn't have to deal with these girls.

Sam feels his hands shaking, but to keep these beasts from seeing he puts them in his pockets. He can't show weakness. If he shows weakness it's like blood in the water for hungry sharks. These girls will be on him in seconds. He has seen it before. He just has to be clear... as much as a mute like him can be. He straightened up and points to his throat before shaking his head.

"Wait... are you mute?" One of the girls asks. This can go two ways, Sam knows that very well. They could find him being a mute a total turn on or they could find it a total shut down. Sam is hoping for the second option.

Thankfully before any of them could say another word the bell rings and Sam makes his escape. He pulls out his crumpled class list and looks it over. Math. The first class of the day. Sam is good at math, so he doesn't worry too much. He just wants this day to be over.

Luckily for Sam, the day did fly by. The classes were okay and the kids left him alone after the first experience that morning. Sam can only imagine news travel fast in this small school and everyone knows that he's mute now and decided to leave him alone. He heads out of the school determined to get home as soon as possible when he collides with a heavy chest. "Oh, sorry." Sam steps back and looks up to see a guy standing before him. He is pretty solid and tall. He has short hair and dark eyes. He's okay looking, but Sam didn't need anyone, so he was more than happy to walk away, but he could see the look in this guy's eyes. The same look that the girls get. He nearly groaned in agony over seeing it. He looks at the guy with a heavy look. "You must be the guy everyone is talking about. The mute right?" Sam gives a nod. "Hey, do you know Sign Language. I had to take it when I was little, my cousin's deaf. If you want-" Sam shakes his head and moves around this guy and hurries out of the school. He didn't want to talk to this guy with ASL nor does he want anything to do with anyone. He just wants to go home.

Derek's car pulls up and Sam quickly hops in. "How was school?" The glare Sam gave Derek says it all. It manages to put chills down Derek's spine. Sam has one hell of a Hale glare. Derek pulls out of the school and heads for their house. "Can we talk?" Sam gives him a look. "What I mean is I talk you listen." Sam nods. "I went into the woods this morning to see what the police was going on about." Sam cocks his head in questions. "And..." Derek trails off, his hands tightening on the wheel. "And it's Laura, Sam." Sam closes his eyes. "She-" Sam shakes his head. He doesn't want to know.

Sam spells out, 'kill' on the window by blowing steam onto it. Derek frowns. "Kill the thing that did it?" Sam nods. Derek reaches over and rubs Sam's arm. "I'm going to. We're staying here until I can find it."

'Were or Hunt?' Sam spells out.

"Alpha." Sam closes his eyes again. "It's going to be okay, Sam-" Sam shakes his head. It's not going to be okay. He lost another family member and another piece of himself.

Sam sits in the woods later that day. He likes sitting in the woods. It's always peaceful. Sam can sit for hours with nothing, but the sound of nature filling his ears. Sam closes his eyes and relaxes to the sound of birds chirping and cricket's chirping.

His eyes snap open as he hears a twig snap. He sees Derek walking towards him. He looks like he's in a daze. Sam cocks his head to the side as a sign of worry. "I'm fine." Derek mutters. "I finished burying Laura a few hours ago, so that should be fine." Derek tells him. Sam motions to the woods behind Derek. "Nothing happened." Sam raises an eyebrow at his cousin's defensive voice. "Just forget it, Sammy." Sammy takes his notebook out from his bag and begins to write.

'So much for talking and being close.' He writes, causing Derek to roll his eyes.

"Hard to do when you don't talk, Sam." Sam glares at him, but Derek glares right back. "Don't start with me, Sam. You forget that you're not the only one who lost someone. If you won't talk then why the hell should I?" Sam's glare falters and a frown takes its place.

'That's not fair.' Sam writes.

"Life's not fair, Sammy." The sound of voices snap the cousins from their fighting.

'What was that?'

"Come on, let's go see what that is about." Sam gets up and puts his things in his bag, zipping it up, and putting the strap on his right shoulder. His hand goes to his, holding it in place, as he and Derek head towards the voices.

"I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler." Sam and Derek walk into the clearing to see the two boys from Sam's school standing there. The sam boys he saw this morning. The guy with the mop for hair crouches down to look for his inhaler, while the buzz cut guy watches him. Not bothering to offer his help.

"Maybe the killer moved the body."

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like eighty bucks." The buzz cut guy finally notices Derek and Sam, causing him to jump in surprise and fear.

"Oh!" He hits the mop-haired guy, causing him to look at the buzz cut before standing up and turning around. Derek starts forward with Sam trailing behind. "What are you doing here? Huh? This is private property."

"Uh, sorry, man, we didn't know." The buzz cut guy says as he looks at Derek and then at Sam. Sam feels the buzz cut's eyes on him, causing him to look up and at him. Sam freezes as he stares at the buzz cut. His breath catches in his throat, his hands turn clammy and sweaty, his body shakes both with nerves and hunger, but it isn't food he is hungry for. His body hums with electricity as tightness fills his groin. He stares the buzz cut boy, his mouth drooling with desire. He bites back a whimper as his wolf whines with being so far from the boy. His wolf wants the boy to be beside him, in him. Sam closes his eyes as images of that boy in him filled his mind. This time he did whimper, unable to hold it back. His body tingled with the thoughts of what it wanted to be done to it by this man. "Sam!" Sam's eyes snap open to see both of the boys staring at him, the buzzcut still staring at him with the same lustful look as before, while the other is staring at him with confusion. "Let's go." Derek grabs Sam's sweaty hand and makes his way back to the house. Only when they are out of earshot and sight of the two boys does Derek drop Sam's hand. "Yuck, Sam! You're sweating as if you just got water dumped on you." Derek says as he whipes his hand on his jeans, trying to get rid of all the sweat that has drenched it. "What the hell was that about anyways."

Sam shifts his weight from foot to foot, groaning in discomfort at the feeling it creates between his legs. "Sam..." Sam's face turns beat red as he realizes Derek suddnely knew what was bothering Sam. This is worst than those girls this morning. Now Sam just wants to be swallows up by the ground. "Did you just find your mate?"


End file.
